


A Conversation in the Dark

by Dylan_Dufresne



Category: Castle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Dufresne/pseuds/Dylan_Dufresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier wants to ask Kevin a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write. A lot. Then life happened. Years went by. Recently I was reminded how much I used to love it, so I'm dipping my toes back into the water. Kudos, comments, etc. would be appreciated as they're my drug of choice. :)

“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“You just did.”  
  
“Smartass.”  
  
“Sorry. Go ahead.”  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
“Jav?”  
  
“When you- Before, I mean-”  
  
“Yes . . . ?”  
  
“You’ve topped, right?”  
  
“Oh. Yes.”  
  
“A lot?”  
  
“Some.”  
  
“So . . . Do you have a preference?”  
  
“Depends on my mood, actually. How I’m feeling. What I need.”  
  
“Have you wanted to . . . with me?”  
  
“ . . . Yes.”  
  
“A lot?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“I wasn’t sure that you wanted to. What we’re doing feels good, so why rock the boat?”  
  
“But you want to.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Because?”  
  
“I guess- because I wish you knew how it felt. It’s just . . . different.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Intense. Intimate. Especially when we’re face to face.”  
  
“What if you want to and I don’t?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“If you wanted to, and I said no-”  
  
“You mean, is it a deal breaker?”  
  
“Well . . . yeah.”  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
“No. Not a deal breaker.”  
  
“You had to think about it.”  
  
“It’s a big question, Javi. Lots to consider.”  
  
“So you’d give it up? Just like that?”  
  
“I’m not saying it would be easy, but yes.”  
  
“And you wouldn’t . . . resent me?”  
  
“I guess I’d be a little disappointed that you wouldn’t try, not even once.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“What brought this on?”  
  
“I ran across an old picture yesterday.”  
  
“It was a deal breaker for him?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“ . . . Javi-”  
  
“When he asked, there was no discussion. The answer was no.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“But with you . . .”  
  
“ . . . What?”  
  
“Can we? Try, I mean.”  
  
“Javi, if you don’t want to, it’s okay. We can-”  
  
“I’m saying I’ll try.“  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“I can’t promise-”  
  
“I know. I wouldn’t expect you to.”  
  
“When?”  
  
“When you’re ready.”  
  
“Can it be now?”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“No, but I trust you. With everything.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
“Javi?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What are you thinking?”  
  
“That we should’ve done that a _long_ time ago.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
. . .  
  
“Kev?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Was it worth the wait?”  
  
“Definitely.”


End file.
